Integral-type vehicle lamps (vehicle combination lamps) that are provided with a cornering lamp and a side turn lamp have been disclosed conventionally (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-53046). To briefly describe the technique disclosed in this document, a cornering lamp bulb and a side turn lamp bulb are provided at the vehicle lamp, respectively at the vehicle front side and the vehicle rear side of a region that is demarcated between the lamp body and the lamp lens. Further, a diffusing portion is provided at the boundary portion between the region at the vehicle front side and the region at the vehicle rear side of the vehicle lamp. The visibility of the side turn lamp from the vehicle side is improved due to the light that is illuminated from the side turn lamp bulb being diffused by this diffusing portion.